1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a petroleum well having a casing which is used as a conductive path to transmit AC electrical power and communication signals from the surface to downhole equipment located proximate the casing, and in particular where the formation ground is used as a return path for the AC circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication between two locations in an oil or gas well has been achieved using cables and optical fibers to transmit signals between the locations. In a petroleum well, it is, of course, highly undesirable and in practice difficult to use a cable along the tubing string either integral to the tubing string or spaced in the annulus between the tubing string and the casing. The use of a cable presents difficulties for well operators while assembling and inserting the tubing string into a borehole. Additionally, the cable is subjected to corrosion and heavy wear due to movement of the tubing string within the borehole. An example of a downhole communication system using a cable is shown in PCT/EP97/01621.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,644 describes a method and system for wireless two-way communications in a cased borehole having a tubing string. However, this system describes a communication scheme for coupling electromagnetic energy in a TEM mode using the annulus between the casing and the tubing. This coupling requires a substantially nonconductive fluid such as crude oil in the annulus between the casing and the tubing. Therefore, the invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,644 has not been widely adopted as a practical scheme for downhole two-way communication.
Another system for downhole communication using mud pulse telemetry is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,648,471 and 5,887,657. Although mud pulse telemetry can be successful at low data rates, it is of limited usefulness where high data rates are required or where it is undesirable to have complex, mud pulse telemetry equipment downhole. Other methods of communicating within a borehole are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,468,665; 4,578,675; 4,739,325; 5,130,706; 5,467,083; 5,493,288; 5,576,703; 5,574,374; and 5,883,516.
PCT application, WO 93/26115 generally describes a communication system for a sub-sea pipeline installation. Importantly, each sub-sea facility, such as a wellhead, must have its own source of independent power. In the preferred embodiment, the power source is a battery pack for startup operations and a thermoelectric power generator for continued operations. For communications, '115 applies an electromagnetic VLF or ELF signal to the pipe comprising a voltage level oscillating about a DC voltage level. FIGS. 18 and 19 and the accompanying text on pp. 40–42 describe a simple system and method for getting downhole pressure and temperature measurements. However, the pressure and temperature sensors are passive (Bourdon and bimetallic strip) where mechanical displacement of a sensing element varies a circuit to provide resonant frequencies related to temperature and pressure. A frequency sweep at the wellhead looks for resonant spikes indicative of pressure and temperature. The data at the well head is transmitted to the surface by cable or the '115 pipeline communication system.
It would, therefore, be a significant advance in the operation of petroleum wells if an alternate means for communicating and providing power downhole. Furthermore, it would be a significant advance if devices, such as sensors and controllable valves, could be positioned downhole that communicated with and were powered by equipment at the surface of the well.
All references cited herein are incorporated by reference to the maximum extent allowable by law. To the extent a reference may not be fully incorporated herein, it is incorporated by reference for background purposes and indicative of the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art.